Famous Last Words
by inexpired
Summary: The international statute of secrecy has been lifted, major breakthroughs in just about every scientific field, technologies previously thought impossible. The world seems to be entering a new golden age. However as with all technology, there are those with ill intentions... Nex gen fic in a real world setting. No plans for romance atm.


Disclaimer: I really don't own anything related to this franchise. I wish I did, but as we all know, I don't.

 **A/N:** Hey everyone, this is my first fic ever... So enjoy... hopefully. Anyways, I realize that there actually is a story that happens to the next generation of Harry Potter, but I did not read any of those books(or book, I don't know), and I don't intend on reading them anytime soon so my story has nothing to do with them. Also, my memory on many of the facts is very, _very_ , fuzzy so I will definitely get some things wrong. And lastly, My English skills aren't perfect, so please forgive errors or awkwardness in the conversations and stuff.

And the first chapter is going to be very short, it's just trying to get the ideas out there, I promise longer chapters in the future.

* * *

 **Prologue**

It was a cold November morning a few kilometers away from Seoul, South Korea. A very modern and clean complex of rectangular buildings sat in the middle of nowhere. It was just plains all around for the most part, which was quite odd as Korea tends to be either full of cities or mountains, the only exception to this scenery was some mountain ranges that could be seen far off in the south and hints of the tops of tall buildings that could be seen from the city of Seoul to the north.

In one of the windows from the northernmost building a twenty one year old man, with messy black hair and emerald green eyes could be seen staring out the window looking rather bored. In front of the class was a holoscreen, a device that could shoot photons and make them stop wherever intended. It was one of the many seemingly miraculous inventions of the past decade. On screen today was a movie called _The Gift_ , loosely based on the real life story of Harry Potter, his friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, and his wife Genevra Potter attempting and succeeding in uplifting the statute of secrecy. It was a great movie, it was called one of the most exciting political thrillers of the year, Daniel Radcliffe ,Emma Watson, and Rupert Grint were all nominees for best actor, best support actor, and best support actress at the Emmys for their amazing performance in the movie.

The problem was, was that this particular black haired, emerald eyed student had already been forced to watch this particular film more than five times by his uncle Ron, one of the 'real-life' person this movie was apparently loosely based on. Albus Potter had pretty much memorized most of the dialogues at this point. All he could do to prevent himself from falling asleep was to nitpick at all the errors the movie made. Things like _Dad looks nothing like that, in fact, no one looks anything like their movie counterparts_ , _especially Aunt Hermione_ or _I WISH my house actually was that big_ , or _I can't believe they completely left me out, I mean sure, I was at Hogwarts most of the time, but still I could've at least been mentioned_ , or _quills? Really? They actually made us look like we still use quills and parchments?_

Running out of things to nitpick, he now looked over to his right. Sitting next to him was an extremely attractive girl with long beautiful red hair that could not be seen because of the black hoodie she had on as she slept with her arms crossed, her head bobbing up and down, and with her mouth open. Albus made a disgusted face and gagged slightly as he noticed a single stream of saliva drop from the corner of Rose's mouth to the small puddle on her desk. He will never understand why so many of his friends, both old ones back in England and the new ones he made in Korea, seem to be interested in this disgusting human being.

"Rose," Albus whispered as he prodded her shoulder with a single finger, "Rose!" he prodded a bit harder, "wake up." Rose jerked slightly, scrunched up her face, and opened her eyes slowly trying to adjust her eyes to the light. Noticing the puddle on her desk she uncrossed her arms took her wand out from her holster and cast a silent cleaning charm as she yawned and wiped her mouth.

"Is that dumb movie still playing?" she whined as she noticed the holovid still playing the movie, "why'd you wake me up so soooooon"

"It's almost over," Albus said, "see it's the scene where Dad says the famous last words." Rose sighed as she involuntarily remembered the entire dialogue from the many many re-watches she had to endure and started whispering the dialogue with the movie.

"So, it's really happening huh, tomorrow?" She first said in a mocking high pitched tone to emulate her mum.

"Yep, more than ten years of work finally paying off. It's gonna be great." She now said in a deeper voice to emulate her Dad.

"Easy for you guys to say, you don't have to do anything," She now said trying her best to sound like her uncle Harry.

"You don't sound even remotely like my dad, you're worse than the actors in the movie." Albus said in a flat voice.

"Oh shut up, I'm not trying to be accurate you git," said a slightly annoyed Rose, and she continued to mock-emulate uncle Harry,

"Yeah, yeah, I already practiced so much I could do it in a drunken stupor. All I gotta do is go in front of hundreds of cameras, tell them that the multi-million dollar franchise is actually real, and that I am Harry Potter. What could possibly go wrong?"


End file.
